


Sleeping Arrangements

by WillowRosenbergWinchester



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRosenbergWinchester/pseuds/WillowRosenbergWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Based on a prompt from my fav, Can I have a one shot about Buffy and Willow hunting with the boys and having to sleep in the Impala in the middle of nowhere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I of course own neither Buffy nor Supernatural, their characters or much else to be honest. 
> 
> This was wrote for my tumblr bestie, who is amazing and gorgeous.

“What do you mean you have no rooms! You're literally in the middle of nowhere, how can you be fully booked?" Buffy raged at the desk clerk of the third crappy motel they had pulled up at.

The poor teen shrank away from the desk, cowering at the smallest person in the room. Before he could stutter a reply Sam grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. "You're scaring civilians, come on, we'll sort something out."

Dean waited by the hood of the car smirking. "What you smirking at Winchester? I swear its been three days since any of us got more than an hours sleep and you're giving me that look."

He grinned and motioned his head towards the 'No Vacancies' sign illuminated by the entrance.

Rather than have to break up a fight between the two alphas, Willow stepped up to Buffy and wrapped her arm around hers. "Look Buff, it sucks, I know. We're only a day's drive from the Bunker so let's reassess." She turned to Sam. "Any ideas?"

He shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other before motioning to the car. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Buffy's head dropped in defeat. "Fine, but only a few hours so we can drive, and then we take turns." She dragged Willow to the car and climbed in the back, looking oddly at Willow who stopped by the door glancing hesitantly at Sam.

"Err Buffy? Maybe you could share with Sam? I doubt there's enough room in the front for him." She turned to look to Sam whose face lit up like a siren, and then to Dean who was sniggering while walking his way toward the boot to grab his bag.

A groan sounded from the back of the car and she knew Buffy was too tired to argue the point.  
She moved to the back of the car next to Dean and pulled the blankets out of her and Buffy's holdalls. She gently closed the boot and followed Dean into the car.

Dean started the engine and she looked at him curiously across the front seat before passing Buffy her blanket.

"I'm just going to move the car out of the car park and off the main road so the traffic won't wake us."

Willow nodded and smiled shyly at him. Over the last few months of working together they had been forced to share Hunters' Cabins and crummy motel rooms, but tonight would be the first time she would be sharing a sleeping area with a man in a long time.

Buffy must have seen her shoulders tense up because she rubbed her shoulder soothingly. Turning and smiling, Willow winked at Buffy and motioned her head towards Sam, staring at his phone, a blush still evident on his cheeks. Buffy responded by rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out. It was evident they had a crush on each other, something she had teased Buffy mercilessly about; and she knew Dean had been doing similar to Sam.

Turning back around she saw a cheeky grin on Dean's face, and she almost thought that maybe he had planned the lack of motel rooms.

Shaking her head she kicked off her shoes and snuggled under the blanket on the front seat. She was asleep long before Dean found somewhere suitable to pull over.

 

Jostled awake, Willow looked at the clock on the dash and saw it was a little after 2am. Looking for the source of her rude awakening, she felt Dean's head on her shoulder, his hands desperately clinging for the blanket. Sighing softly she pulled the blanket round him so it covered them both and he snuggled closer into her side.  
****

Dean woke to a face full of blanket and soft red hair. Somehow in his sleep he must have gravitated towards the witch. He moved the blanket off him and shivered only for his movement to wake her up.

Her bleary eyes focused on him and he looked guiltily at her. "Sorry, I figured I would make you uncomfortable."

She shook her head and moved the blanket back over him. "No, it's fine. The temperature had really dropped and you look cold." She curled her legs up on the seat and moved closer. "Would you mind if I leant on you?"

Dean lifted his arm up and placed it round her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Not at all. Looks like those two in the back have had the same idea."

Willow turned her head and smiled fondly at Buffy and Sam curled round each other on  
the back seat. She sniggered, "about time."

Dean chuckled pulled her a little closer.


End file.
